lo que los celos hacen
by Animmi
Summary: ¿Mikasa celosa?, algo raro de ver -Arumika


La mayoría de los que conocían a Mikasa Ackerman dirían que ella es una chica seria y sin emociones, pero el hecho de que no las demostrara no significa que no las tuviera, ella siempre sobreprotegía a su mejor amigo y a su hermano, sobre todo a Eren quien era mucho más impulsivo y emocional que el rubio, pero eso no significaba que el ojiazul no se metiera en problemas, o según ella los que eran problemas, como ahora que el rubio se encontraba hablando con Annie Leonhart, su rival en todo.

Un leve mohín de molestia se instaló en sus labios, a causa de la escena frente a ella, no le agradaba para nada ver al chico de cabellos rubios platicar con la persona que peor le caía, y menos si sabía que dicha chica tenia cierto interés en el chico de pupilas azules, se les quedo viendo por unos segundos, con el señor levemente fruncido.

Y como si las miradas calaran, el rubio volteo a ver a la chica pelinegra, -me tengo que ir Annie-, se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa, cosa que provoco más molestia en Mikasa, -está bien, adiós Armin- Arlert se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa -¿dónde está Eren?- el hermano de la chica había ido al baño, tardaría algunos segundos en llegar, -no se- el noto el tono frio y cortante en su voz, -¿pasa algo?- pregunto con una mirada interrogante, -Nada- el rubio se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que pudo haber hecho mal durante ese día para que ella le hablara de ese modo, pero no encontró ninguna mala acción, en eso Eren llego a su lado, -¿nos vamos?- la pelinegra asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano y empezó a caminar sin mediar palabras con alguno de los dos, -¿qué le pasa?- pregunto Eren caminando con Armin tras de ella, el otro solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle.

El camino fue largo hasta casa de los hermanos, al llegar esta estaba vacía, -parece que mamá no está... iré a dar una vuelta por ahí- el castaño dejo la mochila en el sofá y salió de la casa dejando a Mikasa y Armin solos.

La chica se puso a acomodar unas cosas de la mesa ignorando olímpicamente al ojiazul, -¿ya me dirás que te tiene molesta?- pregunto el para romper el encono silencio, -no estoy molesta- tomo unos libros de la mesa y subió a su cuarto siendo seguida por Armin, -te conozco, y sé que estas molesta, así que dime que pasa- la chica lo miro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, -pregúntale a tu amiguita la rubia-, el intento aguantar la pequeña risita que se le escaparía, -solo por eso estas molesta?- , -sabes que me cae mal- , es solo una amiga... como Eren es solo tu amigo...- , -no cambies el tema Arlert, ella está interesada en ti- , -pero yo no en ella- , -¿seguro?- , -absolutamente-

-pruébamelo...- ella enredo los brazos en el cuello del chico y le planto un beso en los labios, el hizo ademan de abrazarla por la cintura pero ella rápidamente le negó la caricia, -no puedes tocar, estas castigado...- Ackerman esbozo una sonrisa al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio, entre beso y beso fue guiando al más bajo a la cama, lo recostó en ella y se posiciono sobre el colocando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del chico, llevo las manos a su propia camisa escolar empezando a abrir uno por uno los botones ante la mirada hambrienta de Armin, intento nuevamente acariciar la piel expuesta ante él, peto ella fue más rápida privándole de la acción, -parece que no entiendes...- dijo con una sonrisa cosa que al rubio le pareció cruel y excitante.

Con gracia y sutileza la pelinegra retiro una de sus calcetas blancas y la puso en los ojos del chico impidiéndole la visión, se acercó a su oído y le murmuro -voy a disfrutar esto- después, termino de retirar por completo su camisa, y la coloco entre las manos del chico para que supiera que se había despojado de una de sus prendas, el rubio dio un gemido ahogado contra su garganta al tenerla enfrente de esa manera y no poder verla o tocarla

La pelinegra comenzó a frotarse por encima de él, si bien era cierto que se estaba muriendo de pena por dentro, considero necesario hacer lo que hacía, no quería que su amado rubio la cambiara por otra, sabía que a simple vista el no parecía muy interesante pero con el trato él llegaba a impresionar demasiado, y eso era lo que quería evitar, quería evitar que alguien que no fuera ella llegara a conocer tanto al rubio, quería ser la única capaz de derrumbar su mundo y de construirlo como él lo hacía con ella

No es que ella fuera celosa, para nada, pero el rubio era una persona especial para ella, si bien era cierto que su hermano castaño era alguien importante en su vida no significa que opacaba el lugar del ojiazul, Armin era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, el había conocido facetas que ni a su hermano adoptivo le había enseñado, la había visto sonreír, llorar, sentir miedo o tener vergüenza, la había visto y apoyado en buenos y malos momentos, y es por eso que al mínimo indicio de que otra se lo arrebatara ponía sus alertas al máximo vigilando lo que era suyo en cualquier momento y lugar

-ah, Mikasa...- el chico soltó un suspiro al sentir como ella mordía su cuello con cariño y fiereza, hizo las manos puños tratando de reprimir las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, -¿no puedes contenerte?- hablo en un tono seductor, retiro la calceta que le quedaba y amarro sus manos sobre su cabeza, -pórtate bien cariño- el chico rubio mordió su labios cuando ella se alzó levemente sobre sus caderas para retirar su falda, estaba cegado pero aun así reconocía cada uno de sus movimientos y ademanes -Mikasa... no seas cruel- sintió las manos de ella acariciar su pecho sobre la tela de su uniforme.

Mikasa mentiría si dijera que no se moría por sentir las manos del rubio sobre su piel, acariciándola y haciéndola suspirar de placer, sin embargo quería que el "sufriera" un poco antes de ceder -no, no , no- la pelinegra beso su mejilla con calma -debes ser paciente mi lindo rubio- ella mordió su oreja y luego prosiguió a terminar de despojar al menor de su camisa, una vez con el pecho desnudo se dedicó a repartir besos y mordidas que lograban sacarle suspiros al rubio.

Armin estaba seguro que si él fuera y dijera que Mikasa Ackerman, la chica sin expresiones y fiel protectora de Eren, era la misma que en este momento lo tenía atado de manos y vendado de los ojos, haciendo una hermosa y apasionada "danza" sobre su cuerpo, impulsada por los celos, era casi obvio que nadie en su sano juicio le creería, incluso podrían pensar que había tomado alguna sustancia indebida, pero poco lo importaba en estos momentos, solo quería sentir aquellos movimientos sobre él, quera besar y acariciar cada sentimetro expuesto y sin mostrar de su cuerpo, quería enterrarse tan profundo en ella que no se supiera donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, hacerla delirar de placer, quería que solo su nombre saliera de los labios rojos de su amada, aquellos labios rojos de tantos besos, quería dejar hermosos hematomas sobre su cuerpo, esos que eran la única prueba física ante los demás de las noches alocadas que pasaba en su compañía

La pelinegra llevo las manos al pantalón del más bajo y con ligeros movimientos rápidos se encargó de desabrochar esa prenda que llevaba debajo de la cintura, empezó a acariciar sobre aquella zona, sacando sonoros ruiditos de placer al rubio, con un poco más de rapidez se encargó de retirarle completamente la ropa dejándose llevar por la ansiedad del momento, -¿a quién amas?- pregunto ella en su oído mordiéndolo con cuidado, -a ti, y solo a ti- ella sonrió dulcemente y retiro la calceta que aprisionaban sus manos, tomo una de ellas y la llevo a su cuerpo esperando el tacto de su amado, cosa que no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el apenas sintió la carne bajo su palma, empezó a acariciar con una mezcla de desenfreno y cariño.

Tomo la otra calceta que cubría sus ojos y la quito con sumo cuidado y tranquilidad viendo a los ojos del rubio, -pruébame tu amor...- deposito un corto beso en sus labios y el llevo las manos a sus caderas, subió un poco acariciando su respalda y rápidamente se deshizo del sujetador que ella llevaba puesto y empezó a repartir besos y mordidas por todo el lugar, -A-Armin...!- el volvió a sus labios depositando sugerentes besos, dejo algunas marcas en su piel, de esas que le encantaban, bajo las manos y le ayudo a retirar la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica, aquella que se interponía entre él y la gloria personal, la recostó suavemente bajo el y comenzó a besar toda su blanca piel -te amo, te amo, Mikasa, te amo- repetía en cada beso, lamida y mordida que hacia sobre su piel, con delicadeza extrema, como si de una figura de vidrio se tratase, fue adentrándose lentamente, enloqueciendo de placer al sentirse dentro de ella, y sentir como su cuerpo cálido lo recibía, escucho de sus labios provenir un dulce gemido lo que le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa, beso su cuello mientras empezaba a mover las caderas, sentía como si aquella pelinegra y el fueran un rompecabezas que se complementaba al estar juntos.

Ella enredo los brazos en su cuello pidiéndole por más a lo que el inmediatamente obedeció, le dio tantas caricias como pudo al cuerpo contrario, se preguntaba cómo es que a la pelinegra se le había cruzado la idea de que el pudiera cambiarla por otra, ¡por Dios! Nadie era tan perfecto para el como ella, nadie lo hacía sentir tantas emociones juntas, y no creería que alguna vez amara a otra persona como la amaba a ella.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos fundirse con la piel blanca de la chica, pero él no quería eso, claro que quería disfrutar, pero quería hacer las cosas con amor y no solo por placer, es por eso que se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar su cuerpo, para murmurarle un te amo en el oído y regalarle besos.

Al paso de los minutos sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, el no despegaba los labios de los de ella, quería transmitirle todos sus sentimientos y emociones por el momento, -te amo- murmuro en su oído cuando después de toda la dulce tortura se dejó liberar en su interior.

.

.

.

El rubio estaba recostado al lado de su amada, besando su mano la cual tenía entrelazada con la suya, -Dime... ¿Porque dices que Annie está interesada en mí?- la pelinegra rodo los ojos acurrucándose más contra él, -Eren me lo dijo hace unos días... "sabes Annie me pidió el teléfono de Armin, dijo que estaba interesado en el para algo"...- el rubio rio levemente besando la cabeza pelinegra, -a Annie le gusta Bertold, ella solo quería que yo le ayudara con eso, quería saber cómo acercársele... No estaba buscando algo conmigo- Mikasa enrojeció al escuchar eso, -entonces, lo que hice... Ahn!- se escondió en el pecho de él dándose cuenta que mal entendió la situación y eso había hecho que "castigara" al rubio por los celos que tenía hacia Annie. El levanto su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, -yo solo te amo a ti mi celosa hermosa- más besos vinieron después de ese acompañados de caricias llenas de amor y dulzura.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, bueno aquí esta lo que te prometí, no me quedo como hubiera deseado yo hubiera querido hacerte como 5 fanfics perola prepa me exprime el tiempo que tengo para dedicarlo a mi escritura, sin embrago me di el chance y te traje tu regalo intentando ponerle lo que pediste (batalle mil con los celos).**

 **De todos modos espero que te la pases bien nena en este tu día :3, sabes que te quiero un montón, eres mi pinshe lectora favorita (y la más cabrona:v) 3, cumple muchos años más nena, para que te hagas vieja y arrugada :v, jajaja, para que veas que si tengo mi corazoncito (? Y que igual puedo querer a alguien UwU**

 **Pd: ahí me mandas un pedacito de pastel :3**


End file.
